Fireflies
by Lonely-Broken-Angel
Summary: After the sudden death of their parents,the twins sarah and mathew,misha and anna, go to volterra to live with the donovan's,their family.what they dont realise is the danger lurking in the streets of this town.
1. Chapter 1

Fireflies

Life is treacherous, isn't it? Sometimes it makes you feel safe and secure and then the next second you're vulnerable and alone in this world.

Whoever said "you never realize what you have, until it's gone" said well. I realized it now, when both mum and dad are gone, leaving us alone and lost to fend on our own.

"_It's difficult but we have to face it, mum and dad are not coming back."_ I said to my younger sisters, Misha and Anna.

"_Don't you think it's a little harsh, being blunt like that?" _my twin, Mathew said.

"_It's better if they face the facts sooner rather than later"_ I said facing away, I didn't want them to see my tears, I had to be strong for them and for me.

"Let's move, we don't want to miss the flight now, do we?" he said to the younger twins while picking the bags.

We were going to Volterra, a small town in the Tuscany region of Italy, to live with our "supposedly" extended family on our father's side, the Donovan's.

The Donovan's were rich and quite powerful family, but they chose to live a simple life in a simple town, away from the hustle and bustle of big cities. The couple, Michelle and Thomas, fondly called as Uncle Tom by us kids, didn't have any kids of their own so they loved us like their own. We used to visit them every summer but haven't since few years due to some fall out between them and our parents. But now we were going to live with them, they had very graciously accepted us, forgetting the past.

I was pulled out of my day dreaming with Mathew announcing our arrival to the airport. He has always been very jovial and optimistic; he knew how to find good things even in the worst of all situations. Even now I could see the pain in his eyes but he was too good at hiding his emotions. I used to be like him talkative, funny and lively until that one incident that scarred me for life, made me what I am today. My parents never knew about it, it was only between us, me and Mathew.

"_I have a bad feeling about this"_ I whispered to my twin. I always had this knack for knowing when things went wrong, even on that unfortunate day, and on the day when we lost our parents.

"_What thing?"_ he asked.

"_About us, living with the Donovan's. I feel like our lives are going to change, for good or bad I can't say but..."_ he cut me off mid sentence,

"_You worry too much Sarah, just relax and accept it. Mum and dad wanted it you know. And I think our lives will change for good this time." _

He said lying back on his seat.

"_I know, I can't help it though"_

"_Relax, everything is gonna be alright"_ he said smiling.

And looking at their faces, I knew that everything will be fine till they are there with me. I ignored the dreaded feeling and closed my eyes,

But I wish I knew beforehand what was in store for us in Volterra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_*Dream*_

_I was walking down the streets in Seattle humming my present favorite song, just a few blocks away from my home when I heard it, an ear piercing scream that cut through the night's deathly silence followed by sound like metal was being ripped apart. I knew I should have walked away because whatever made that sound, I was sure, couldn't have been anything normal, it sounded like it was in absolute torture the kind of pain you would feel if you were burning in hell, but curiosity got better of me. It's said that" curiosity killed that cat" only I didn't realize how true it was until then. Walking towards the source of sound I reached the dark deserted alley way looking for the thing that made the sound, but there was nothing, not a single source that could have made that sound. I thought of turning back and being on my way back home…but suddenly I felt something move from the corner of my eyes in the shadows…I turned around and…_

"_Hey, hey wake up." _Mathew nudged me awake "_we're landing soon."_

"_Let's wake up Misha and Anna then." _I said turning to the seat behind me, but both of them were awake and chatting away_," great they're up already."_

"_Its ok sis, you needed sleep._" He said, sometimes I feel he knew me more than he let on.

"_Yeah, it's not like I'm gonna get some peaceful shut eye ever again."_ I said.

"_Bad dreams again? Wanna talk about it?_" concern written all over his face.

"_Nah, its k."_ I said looking out the window as we touched the ground.

A woman probably in her mid 40's-50's, with her blonde hair tucked neatly into a bun, her blue eyes searching for someone, standing next to her was a man mostly in his late 50's with his black hair and his wise brown eyes, also scanning faces of the arrivals.

"_Oh honey! How have you been? How was the flight? Did you have a comfortable journey?"_ Aunt Michelle asked hugging us. _"Did..."_

"_Aunt Michelle…" _I cut her off mid sentence_ "we're fine, flight was ok and we're feeling quite jet lagged."_

"_Let's get you home then…" _Uncle Tom said after listening to his wife chat away so long.

"_What are we waiting for then? Let's hurry up."_ Mathew said cheerfully.

We grabbed our bags and headed out of the airport, going to call their place home was gonna take sometime to get used to.

"_You alright?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah, let's get over with it."_ I said, not feeling to enthusiastic about it.

The car ride _home_ was eerily quite. It seemed no one wanted to break the silence, and I found myself thinking about our days with mom and dad, when everything was alright.i looked at my twin and the younger twins, wondering how we were same but yet different. While Mathew and I shared mum's blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes, Anna and Misha were opposite, their dark hair with a red streak (it was natural), brown eyes and sun-kissed skin, they looked more like our dad. I and Mathew were born on January 11, 1993 with me being older by just a minute, the twins were born on November 15, four of us were like the four directions, different but same, away but still together (if that makes any sense). But now we all were in this together, whether we wanted it or not…

A/n: this story mainly revolves around Mathew and Sarah so there wont be much of Anna and Misha in first few chapters, I'm still trying to figure them out…. :). If you have any suggestion, I would to hear em..and obviously I don't own any of the twilight characters so….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The alarm clock beeped, showing the time in bright colors. I tossed and turned for a long time I looked at the clock, 2:00am and still no sleep.

We had reached the mansion in an hour or so, Aunt Michelle showed us to our rooms and left us to unpack in peace. Our rooms were on the second floor at the end of the long hallway, pretty close to each other. Perfect for privacy, note sarcasm. Soon after we were done unpacking, not that we had much to unpack she called us down for supper, it reminded me of mum's cooking. After we were done our aunt practically shooed us away and asked us to 'rest out our jetlag', her words. And here I lay, wide awake, staring at the ceiling, hoping to fall asleep. After a while I figured it was no use, so I gave up trying and went out to sit in the balcony. It was one of the good things about my room, the balcony. There is something about sitting in peace, letting the wind play with your hair, it's quite comforting actually. The balcony faced the town square and the clock tower, which was 'surpassingly' known for its history was a great tourist attraction, was right across. It was a clear night, so I just sat there looking at the stars and trying to look at the hidden patterns in them when I saw a figure coming out the tower. What the hell? Who stays in the clock tower? Was my first thought, but then I thought it must be the night guard, afterall the entire place had historical value. He was tall, and quite muscular, I could make it out from the distance. But what stood out was his pale skin, so pale that it stood out in contrast to the darkness, behind him were three more figures. Two of them were quite tall, while the other one was short. They were all deathly pale like the night guard and all were wearing some kind of dark cloak or something. And then they jumped, it wasn't a small jump; they jumped almost 5 storeys' high and were graceful. I let out a gasp, it's not always that you see people jumping up so high and without any support, the one who was jumped last stopped. For once I thought he heard me, but that was impossible right? I mean I wasn't so loud that he could hear me, I guess he was about to turn around, but then walked away. Seeing something so weird and out-of-ordinary, I decided it was better I stayed in bed and tried sleeping. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I felt kinda tired and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"_Rise and shine, sunshine"_ my creepy brother, Mathew said as he barged into my room and disturbing my peaceful sleep.

"_Get out of my room Mathew"_ I said rather irritated. I didn't like when I was disturbed and buried myself in the blankets.

"_Oh no, don't even think about sleeping in. you're waking up right now and getting ready."_ He said while pulling the blankets off me, I threw a pillow at him, but I guess it didn't hurt him much.

"_We; by that you mean..?"_

"_I mean, you me and Aunt Michelle. The twins wanted to stay in and do some indoor stuff or something."_

"_K gimme ten minutes, I'll be down"_

"_Fine, ten minutes or else I'm coming and dragging you out just the way you are."_ He said, using his mama tone.

"_Ok ok, now get out."_

I lazily got up from the bed and went in the shower, thinking about the nights events. I must have been hallucinating, yeah that was it. I mean people can't really jump that high can they? They can't right? So I got ready and headed down, in exactly ten mins, had some toasts and then the three of us went out.

I never knew Aunt Michelle loved shopping this much. I guess she just needed a reason to shop, and for a woman her age, she seemed to have hell lot of energy. So after being dragged to every possible shop in town, we made our last stop at one of the designers where my aunt expected me to buy some dresses, and not to let her down I pretended to look at some dresses, but my mind was else where, still thinking about those cloaked figures.

It was as if I jinxed myself. No sooner did I think about them, I saw them entering the place. I got a good look at their features. The night guard, as I dubbed him, was actually really tall. I felt puny in his presence. He was really tall, thick and bulky, his hair was cropped short. Next to him was another man, he was quite tall, maybe around 5'8" or so, his hair dark hair up to his shoulders. With them were a boy and a girl, who looked very similar, but only the only difference was their hair color, the girl was blonde and the guy's was dark brown. They all had similar pale skin and weird violet eyes. And as if the boy felt my eyes on him, he turned, our gazes locked and I found myself getting hypnotized by his eyes, he slowly moved towards me, like a predator moving towards its prey. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried.

I was snapped out of my trance by my aunt asking me whether I was done selecting a dress. I just picked a random dress and walked away from him. While my aunt was busy with some other works, something about altering them or something, I felt someone standing behind me. I turned, it was that boy.

"_You know it's considered rude staring at people."_ He said in his angelic voice. It still had a dangerous tone to it.

"_I….I….uh.., you were staring at me too."_ I said in a rush, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

And like he knew what he was doing to me, he smirked.

"_I'm Alec by the way"_ he said casually. _"What's your name?"_

"_I'm Sarah and I...Uh gotta go bye."_ I, all but ran toward Mathew who appeared bored. That guy, whatever he was, gave of a mysterious, dangerous vibes. He made me feel vulnerable, and I hated that feeling. Aunt Michelle was done with whatever work she was doing, and we left that place. But I had a feeling that this wasn't the last time I was gonna see him. And I totally disliked that feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After shopping with Aunt Michelle for a whole day, I felt exhausted, and it wasn't just shopping actually, it was that guy with violet eyes, Alec. I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. I failed miserably trying to distract myself, his eyes had hypnotized me, had me under their power, and I couldn't break through it. I couldn't think of anything and even if I managed to distract myself for a second, things would lead back to the same point again. It was tiring to say the least. Though I'm thankful that my aunt and twin let me rest for a while seeing how tired I felt, I really needed some space for my own.

Hours passed and I didn't notice. Well I wouldn't have if Mathew hadn't called me for dinner. I didn't really feel hungry; I just wanted to sleep, to escape in the world of nothingness but didn't want to hurt my aunt's feelings. Afterall she was providing for us. I played with my dinner, pushing the food around my plate so it would appear that I had eaten something, but others were too busy to notice and that was a _really_ good thing. After pretending to eat for a while, I cleared my plate and decided it was time for some nap. Though I was gonna do more thinking that sleeping, I knew.

The weather here reflected how I felt…dark and gloomy. I could smell rain in the wind. It had a pretty distinct smell, not that it was bad, and it was sort of…comforting. I always loved it when it rained. The feel of cool water droplets falling on my face, the wind…it made me feel connected to my old self, I think.

I sat near the huge window, looking over the town square. It started raining pretty soon, my guess was right. I smiled to myself. It was soothing to hear the rain fall…like nature's own rhythm that people often didn't listen to, it was soothing. They were busy grumbling about it, sadly they didn't realise what they were missing. My best friend too loved the rain; she always looked on the bright side of things. She was very optimistic, like Mathew. And I terribly missed her. When it would rain, we both would go out and get drenched, it was fun. A stray tear made itself known on my cheek and I tried my best not to cry. She hated when I cried, but I missed her, she was family to me. And I lost her…just like my mum and dad.

I listened to the rain pattering; it brought me comfort, at least a little. I wasn't gonna cry…for my friend and for mum and dad. I knew where ever they were, they were looking at us, and they wouldn't wanna see us sad. It would hurt them. I was gonna try and be happy from tomorrow, even for the sake of pretences, but I was gonna try. I could see worry etched in everyone's eyes, and it bothered me to a great deal. I didn't show it though. Yes, I was gonna try. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep, listening to the rain and thinking about my friend, parents and violet eyes.

A/n: heyyyyy….sorry took so long to update this chapter…and I know it's not that good and its short please forgive me for that. But this is just an insight to Sarah's mind. Hope you like it…and I won't be able to update for a while coz of my finals starting next week *sigh*. And I would really appreciate your reviews/ criticism, it means a ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alec POV:

Vampires are mythical beings feeding on the blood of living creatures.

But it's just a myth right?

_Wrong._

I never believed in the existence of such creatures-well that's saying me and my twin were considered witches- is well…

_Never mind_.

So as I was saying…vampires are no myth. They aren't just characters in scary stories to be read at camps.

_No._

They are real, very real. Not an over-active imagination of some weird person who has his wires crossed, but a dangerous truth.

A truth if revealed to any human would be the end of it.

And that's what the Volturi did, kept our existence a secret from the mortals.

If any vampire revealed this secret they would be executed without a second thought. And that's what made the volturi the most feared law- keepers of their world.

_Though…_

If anyone outside saw the two most feared volturi guards', Demetri and Felix, fighting like kids over a silly game…well they wont be the most "fearsome" vampires in the world.

While I was stuck baby-sitting these two, making sure they didn't damage any other precious collections of Master Caius, my sister was somewhere far away from the nuisance they made…lucky girl.

For once I thought that I should numb them with my powers, but then thought against it. It will be fun to watch Master Caius going all wild on them.

_Now that would be worth watching..._

I tried to engage my mind from their childish bickering and read the book at hand; we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

One of the lower guards informed us that we were required in the throne room this instant and left without another word.

_Well at least that stopped their fighting._

We reached the throne room, where my sister Jane was already by master aro's side smiling like a kid on Christmas and That meant we had an order to follow.

_Oh joy._

I only caught snippets of the information though, some vampire that has been feeding in Volterra, again, and he had some power and that we should get him back alive to him.

_Sigh_

While master Aro went about informing us about the offender this time, I tuned myself out; I would get the information from my sister later on.

"_You weren't really listening, were you brother?"_ said my sister with a slight chuckle.

"_You know me quite well sister."_ I said.

"_Of course I do, you are after all my twin."_ She replied.

For the world she maybe a sadistic person, but within the volturi castle she was a pretty nice person. But she made sure that knowledge never got out.

"_So who are we executing this time?"_ I asked

"_A vampire named Andrew." _Felix replied, "_And we are not executing him, master Aro wants us to bring Andrew to him."_

"_Apparently he has a very interesting talent that master thinks can be useful to the guard" _Demetri interrupted Felix, and that's how their argument started again.

Once outside in the dark of the city, we could easily complete our mission without worrying about any human spotting us.

We jumped to the roof of the building, close to the clock tower, when I heard a gasp. A slight breeze brought the fragrance of a female human, she smelled like freesias no better than freesias, a delicate heavenly smell and for once I didn't feel like draining the source.

Her smell stunned me for a second, I was about to turn around when my sister called me ahead.

_Did the others smell her too? I hope not. I would later find her out._ I thought to myself.

"_Where is he Demetri?"_ I asked.

He closed his eyes for a second, "_five miles up north, near a small brook. He's probably got a prey with him, though I'm not that sure." _He said.

"_Well let's go then."_ Felix said

"_Let's not keep our masters waiting."_ Jane said with an edge of malice in her voice.

We started heading towards the direction hoping to get over with this as soon as possible.

**A/n: and I know it's been pretty long since I updated…trust me it wasn't my fault.**

**My exams got over just a week back *grins like an idiot* well it's a relief ….**

**Anyways now I'm back to writing and just hope you people like this. **

**Thank you people who reviewed, hope you keep reviewing and those who didn't**

**Please leave a review. **

**And one more thing…I'm gonna make Jane a little sweet and caring person and not the evil malicious twin. Hope you like her sweeter side too.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just a note:

If anyone is still interested in reading this story …review and I'll write.

ps: need a beta ….so if anyone is interested …pm me


End file.
